


Video

by JuniorJumat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuo. Sebuah video populer dan hubungannya dengan seorang Heiwajima Shizuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video

.  
.  
.

"Ah... aku benar-benar membencimu, Shizu- _chan_. Karena itu, kau harus tampak semakin cantik lagi hingga kau terlihat amat menjijikan di mataku!" ujarnya dengan seulas senyum lebar bahagia terpantri di wajah.

.  
.  
.

Sebuah video menghebohkan Ikebukuro dengan begitu hebat. Setidaknya, untuk kalangan pecinta "para legenda" kota itu. Ketika hal ini menyangkut seorang Shizuo Heiwajima, meskipun hal itu belum dikonfirmasi pasti oleh sumber terpercaya, namun desas-desus yang merambah sudah begitu ramai di dunia maya. Tentang penampakan seorang pria muda berambut pirang, terikat, pingsan, dan tampak bersandarkan sebuah tembok, sedang mengenakan gaun biru tua di dalam sebuah video yang baru di- _upload_ oleh seorang anonim. Banyak yang berspekulasi, dan lebih banyak lagi yang merasa yakin, mengingat posisi kepala pria tersebut menunduk, dan wajahnya tertutupi sempurna oleh rambut pirangnya sehingga identitasnya sulit diketahui, bahwa ia adalah sang Monster, dengan sedikit-banyak alasan yang terdengar (barangkali) cukup masuk akal.

/'Tidakkah kau lihat dagunya? Dan bentuk tubuhnya? Ia pasti Heiwajima Shizuo!'/

/'Aku tak terlalu yakin. Apa kau percaya ia mau melakukan hal semacam itu secara cuma-cuma?'/

/'Itulah mengapa ia pingsan! Ia pasti dipermainkan oleh orang lain!'/

/'Seorang Heiwajima Shizuo? Jangan bercanda :(/

/'Hei, hei. Kenapa kalian malah membahas hal ini?'/

/'Aku yakin! Ia'/—

—/'masih manusia, kan?'/

/'Jadi mungkin saja!'/

Durasi video yang bahkan tidak mencapai satu menit itu pun segera menjadi topik terpopuler di daerah tersebut, meski, perlu ditekankan, bahwa untuk sementara hal tersebut hanya terjadi di dunia maya saja.

Oleh karena itu wajar jika bahkan sang pokok pembicaraan utama tak mengetahui sama sekali mengenai hal tersebut.

.  
.

Tapi untuk seorang Orihara Izaya, hal itu tak boleh luput dari pengamatannya.

"Nee, Namie- _san_. Apa kau sudah melihat berita di internet akhir-akhir ini? Ada sesuatu yang menarik, lho."

"Hmm? Aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu, maaf saja," jawab wanita itu tak acuh sembari terus mengetik di komputernya.

"Ah, sayang sekali~" keluh Izaya dengan seringai lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Padahal kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihat Shizu- _chan_ memakai sebuah gaun, lho!"

Dan betapa terkejutnya Namie ketika ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan e-mail dari pria yang bahkan saat itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah kaki darinya.

Wanita itu mengerutkan kening, membuka email itu dan mendapati di dalamnya terlampir sebuah link. Sedikit penasaran, ia pun meng-kliknya, dan menonton video yang ternyata tersambung dengan link itu.

Dan ia hanya berkomentar pendek. "Ini pekerjaanmu."

Kemudian dibalas dengan kekehan dari sofa seberang. "Tet-tot! Masa'~? Aku kan belum mau mati muda."

"Kalau begitu ini pekerjaan orang lain," lanjut Mamie tak perduli, meskipun masih sangsi dengan ucapan atasannya itu barusan. "Bisa saja itu orang lain yang kebetulan tampak mirip."

"Tet-tot! Salah lagi!" seru Izaya bernada. "Itu, pasti dan tidak mungkin tidak, adalah Shizuo Heiwajima yang ku, oh, kita kenal. Bagaimanapun aku sudah meninggalkan tanda padanya. Jadi pasti aku bisa mengenalinya!"

"Oh, begitu?" tanya Namie tak berminat.

"Luka di dadanya," lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum menatap ke depan, yang sejujurnya tidak ada apapun yang benar-benar penting untuk diperhatikan. "Adalah kenang-kenanganku yang berharga." Lalu ia tertawa.

Wanita itu tak menghiraukannya, tapi memperhatikan sekali lagi video tersebut, lalu melihat, di balik leher gaun yang sedikit tersingkap, memang terlihat. Dan ia termenung memikirkannya.

.  
.

Sedang Heiwajima Shizuo tidak senang mendengarnya.

Oh, mungkin salah Tom menunjukan video itu padanya.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar." Dan pria berambut pirang itu berputar, hendak pergi. "Ada seseorang yang perlu dihajar sekarang."

Dan Tom tahu ia tidak akan cukup mampu untuk menghentikan Shizuo saat itu.

Yang paling membuat Shizuo marah saat itu adalah, ia bahkan tak mengingat kejadian apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu.

.  
.  
.

"Bukan aku, Shizu- _chan_! Kenapa kau tak mau percaya?"

Alis Shizuo berkerut, lalu melemparkan _vending machine_ yang baru saja diangkatnya ke arah Izaya (yang sialnya dengan mudah menghindarinya, sambil tertawa). "KUTUUU! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA?!"

"Setidaknya jika kau tidak mempercayai ucapanku, berikan padaku bukti bahwa akulah pelakunya. Kau selalu memakai jalan kekerasan, Shizu- _chan_. Padahal kita kan bisa bicara baik-baik..."

"Fakta bahwa kau orang brengsek itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula —" Shizuo melemparkan sebuah tiang lampu sebagai pengganti lembing. "SI-A-PA YANG SU-DI BICARA DENGANMU!!"

"Haha! Meskipun kuakui memang menyenangkan bisa melihatmu mendadak bermetamorfosa menjadi cantik begitu. Si monster yang buruk rupa."

Dan Izaya tertawa semakin histeris, terdengar begitu menyebalkan, terlebih dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang terangkat tajam, atau tatapan mencelanya. "Benar-benar cantik, lho. Sungguh, sampai-sampai terlihat menjijikan di mataku."

Dan cukup, kesabaran Shizuo habis sudah (meskipun semenjak awal ia memang tidak meluangkan waktu untuk bersikap sabar pada pria berambut hitam di hadapannya). Serangannya semakin membabi-buta, dan tentu, pikir Izaya, jika ia kena saat ini, ia pasti akan mati saat itu juga.

Oh, apa artinya ia harus membunuh Shizuo, seorang yang paling berarti, menarik, dan mainan terbaik yang pernah ia temui diantara sekian populasi manusia yang ia cintai?

Tentu saja!

Dan hal itu diiringi rentetan pisau bedah yang meluncur dengan mudah di udara, mencoba menyerang titik vital sasaran.

.  
.  
.

...

/'Kanra-san.'/

/'Hai'?/

/'Etto, apa menurutmu kau tahu siapa yang sekiranya mengupload video itu?'/

/'Eh? Eh? Membicarakan video itu, ya?'/

/'Ah, Byakura- _san_ '/

/'Pasti yang menguploadkannya seorang bajingan.'/

/'Aku yakin akan hal itu.'/

/'Terdengar kasar.'/

/'Dan seperti mengutuk ^o^'/

/'Oh, itu karena Kanra- _san_ , aku memang sedang mengutuk.'/

/'Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tanya aku?'/

/'Ah, etto, karena kupikir Kanra- _san_ selalu tahu banyak hal.'/

/'Jadi, mungkin'/—

/'Terima kasih ^o^'/

/'Kuanggap itu pujian!'/

/'Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang meng _upload_ nya.'/

/'Eh, benarkah itu, Setton- _san_?'/

/':p'/

/'Apa-apaan dengan emoticon itu, Kanra- _san_?'/

/'Alah, paling juga dia'/(tidak dilanjutkan)

...

.  
.  
.

"Tapi memang bukan aku yang melakukannya," keluh Izaya lemas. "Apakah tampangku ini tampak seperti sedang berbohong?"

"Jika menilik dari masa lalu dan pembawaan sikapmu, aku yakin semua pasti tidak akan ada yang mempercayaimu," sahut Namie tak perduli, sambil meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

Tanpa membalas, Izaya mengikuti kepergian wanita itu dengan ekor matanya. Lalu menyandarkan sepenuhnya punggung pria itu ke kursi putarnya dan kemudian merenggangkan tangan selebar mungkin.

"Aku memang tidak melakukan apapun, kok."

Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kecuali, hanya memberitahu beberapa orang mengenai alkohol dan efek buruknya juga beberapa saat dimana Shizu- _chan_ cukup jinak untuk diajak "bekerja sama"."

.

"Toh, ia tak akan ingat. Jadi tak masalah!"

.

"Ngomong-ngomong video Shizu- _chan_ memakai bikini kenapa belum ada, ya?"

.  
.  
.

"IZAYAAAAAAA!!!"

Dengan latar belakang sekumpulan pria jalanan yang terkapar berdarah-darah dan kaset video yang remuk redam di tangan.

END


End file.
